Death's Dawn
by bitchy-bennett
Summary: After my other story Halloween fun....how will everyone react to the new Sookie? The only way i'll right more is if i get reviews sooo please please please..... review!
1. Chapter 1

****IT'S HERE!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the delay, Again. This is Eric's P.O.V.......... I want to say thank you to everyone who reads my stories and likes them enough to reply. This begins the night after "Sookie woke up" or right after the last chapter, in Halloween fun..*****

Chapter one:

Sick Shit

I stood at the window, my thoughts in a jumble. There was a problem that, like most my problems, involved Sookie. This _problem_ wasn't something I could ignore or write off as something else. Sookie herd my thoughts, this was bad, very bad.......... If anyone found out she would be killed on the spot. Some sick part of me wanted to walk back down stairs and rip her throat out myself. But I had so many reasons not to do it. I loved her, I need her. I thought about all the times when I thought about killing Sookie. I had always found some excuse then, and I have a grater excuse now. Those days I spent with her were some of the happiest of my existence. I told her so once but I didn't know if she understood what I was saying. She was a stubberen woman.... that was a nice way to put it.

I stared off into space thinking of nothing and everything at the same time....... Changing Sookie was different than when I changed Pam. Pam was much easier in the sense of how well she adapted to her new life. Sookie was still going to be angry, to say the least. But at least she wouldn't be able to surprise me this time. She and I some how developed a mental connection, one that Pam had also tapped in on.

If _any_ other vampire found out about it. We would be used......or killed, and if there was one thing I knew for certain it was that my girls were never going to submit to anyone....ever. This of course would mean the final death of us.

If this wasn't slick shit I didn't know what was.

* * *

Sookie's P.O.V.

It's a new night and a new life.

I woke up in Eric's bed. Not ideal but not the worst thing in the world. I sat up and glanced at the clock. 7:00 p.m What!!!! I thought. it took my brain a few moments to realize but as soon as I did I wished I wouldn't have. My memories came crashing down upon me like the weight of the world. Why did this happen????

_ Because humans are stupid, and envious of thing they cannot have_. _It happened because I was not with you to save you_. Eric's voice echoed in my head.

It was then when I curled up in a little ball and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Death's Dawn

Chapter 2

"...For better or for worse.."

Sookie slowly made her way up the stairs to their kitchen. Her face had blood streaks all across it, as more flowed down she was finally able to get a hold of herself. _I am a vampire. _Not many vampires' cry. She went to the fridge and picked out one of the many

true bloods in there. She then went to the cupboard to pick a glass, which was covered in a layer of dust.

"_When was the last time i ate a home meal?" she thought to herself._

When she turned around to wash out the glass in the sink she was distracted by her reflection. Underneath the blood tears she was beautiful, well more beautiful. Her blue eyes were more vibrant and as she stared they seamed to swirl, as if the colors were

moving. Her blonde hair, which had begun to fade with her age, looked alive and colorful. Her lips were fuller, but pale. Her skin (which she could no longer tan) had a small tint of the tan she used to have all year long.

The longer she stared the more she noticed little things. Maybe, just maybe this would be okay.

"Eric, maybe turning her wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do." Pam"s cool voice came from the other end of the line.

"It was not a choice Pam! Sookie is my world now. There's nothing that can change that." Eric's tone took on a deadly note as he said this.

Sookie, after hearing their arguing knocked lightly on the door only as she pulled her hand away there was a small indent in the wood. As Eric swung the door open she couldn't help but giggle, just a little. He gave her a quizzing look. She could only point to

the door and laugh a little harder. As Eric ran his hand over the wood he could feel the small indent of her knuckles, He began to chuckle as well. They stood looking ridiculous as they both laughed.

"We'll have to teach you some restraint." Eric said after a minute.

"And will you teach me... and keep me Eric?"

Eric stood very still staring down upon her. So many thoughts so many ways they could both be killed for how her gift now worked. A gift which he could only understand a little of.

"Eric, I can hear you." Sookie replied. Her eyes carrying a heavy sadness. Her first reaction was to run. Run for her life until she could figure out how to control her gift as well as control her body. But what happened next shocked the both of them. Eric calmly

placed his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"No matter what happens now, I am here, as I will always be here. I am yours as much as you are mine Sookie. And no matter what happens, I will be by your side... For better of for worse."


	3. Chapter 3

****** Hello everyone! Firstly, I am sorry for not writing as much as I used to, I've had some pretty big shoes to fill at work, then there's school. And I got my own place a little while ago so life just kind of caught up to me. But now that its summer and**

I find myself with a ton of free time! You should be getting a lot of stories coming your way now! Next I'd like to thank everyone who has read any of my stories. And thank you to those who have reviewed. Your reviews encourage me to keep

going. And they let me know that some people just enjoy a good story as much as I do. Now I have three major stories that need to be finished and then up loaded, that is my main goal this week so here we go...****  



	4. things change

*** just a heads up this is a love chapter... read but please don't get mad...****

Death's Dawn

Chapter3

What's next?

Eric smoothed the hair off of Sookie's face, tucking it behind he ear. The look of uncertainty upon her face pulled at his undead heart. She should never have to uncertain of anything, least of all him and his feeling for her. Of his love for her.

"Eric, " her whisper cut in to the air, in to his heart. "Eric, I love you. But I'm scared, of what I've become, of how others will respond. Most of all I fear that I'll lose you. You say that you'll be by my side, but what if the king takes you away, what if he takes me away? What if-"

"Sookie the "What if" game just got really big for the two of us." Eric"s calm collected voice soothed her nerves. He moved her closer to him, and in one fluid movement, picked her up.

Carrying her to their unused master suite. He pulled the white sheet of of the four poster bed. Her gasp was the only encouragement he needed. He laid her down on the bed slowly kissing her luscious, soft lips. Taking his time down her neck and across her chest. Her shirt a torn mess on the floor. It had been so long for the both of them, his cravings for her were immense. Her desire for him, for his touch, drove her wild. A few moments later there clothes lay on the floor forgotten and their bodies were moving in a timeless rhythm. Like two dancers they moved together pulling back then meeting again.

* * *

Across the city at_ fangtasia_ a very annoyed king was pacing up and down the length of Eric's desk. A very bloody Pam sat in the chair behind the desk. She rolled her eyes when he wasn't watching.

"I have told you sir she has not risen yet, and my maker has not called me to him. It has only been one night... it might take all three for her to rise. I will let you know when there is a change, please enjoy the thrills of this club. " Pam's voice was soothe and sweet, easing the king of all the worries he had.

"See to it that you do Pam." he said softly as he turned to leave. " Victor, let her go. She would not lie to a king."


End file.
